<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Family by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169970">Meeting the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Meeting the Family, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, blindfolded sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Winter Break and Landon’s meeting the Mikaelsons for the first time.<br/>At night, he and Hope find ways to have fun with each other, alone in her room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_O_U_G_E/gifts">R_O_U_G_E</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon got off the plane with Hope and was nervous as they headed to her family home.</p><p>“What if they don’t like me?” He asked</p><p>“They will love you, just like I do. You make me happy, that’s all that matters.” Hope said back but Landon remained unconvinced.</p><p>Soon, they reached the mansion which spooked Landon by the size of it.</p><p>Everywhere was the crest that Hope carried on her neck, every day.</p><p>They were greeted by a group of people.</p><p>“So this is the boy that captured our littlest wolf’s heart.” A blond man said, looking him up and down.</p><p>Landon gulped.</p><p>“Kol, you’re bloody scaring the boy.” A blonde shot in.</p><p>“Oh sorry, Landon. This is Kol and Rebekah and that over there is Freya.” Hope commented.</p><p>“I’m Davina, Kol’s wife.” A brunette shot in, held by the waist by Kol.</p><p>There were a lot of people.</p><p>“I’m Marcel, Rebekah’s husband.” A black man shot in, almost reminded him of Rafael who had his arm casually thrown around Rebekah’s neck.</p><p>“This is Nik, our son and I’m Keelin, Freya’s wife.” A black woman responded, holding a mixed race child.</p><p>
  <em>Was it too late to go back to Virginia?</em>
</p><p>But then Hope kissed him softly on the lips and his doubts faded away.</p><p>“This is Landon Kirby, my boyfriend.” Hope stated, as Landon still kept his hand around Hope’s waist after their kiss.</p><hr/><p>“Finally.” Hope sighed after getting back to her room with Landon. She muttered a privacy spell.</p><p>No one had raised any objections to them staying in the same room together and Landon laid down on the bed and began to unpack some “special” toys he had bought with his stipend from the Salvatore School.</p><p>Hope had gone into the bathroom and emerged, clad in a red baby doll whose lace barely covered her breasts. Landon looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure.</p><p>“Wow.” he whispered.</p><p>It was always so hot when she dressed up for him, though his all time favourite would always be her naked and wanting. His second was her just wearing one of his shirts.</p><p>He reached in and got the restraints with the blindfold.</p><p>Hope laid down on the bed and he whispered “I want to try something new.”</p><p>Hope eagerly nodded before finding her hands tied gently in a satin sash to her bed.</p><p>“Now, amor, were you naughty or nice this year?” He asked before slipping a blindfold over her face.</p><p>”Naughty. Definitely naughty, babe.” She whispered back in reply.</p><p>She hated it, not being able to see or touch him as he kissed down from her neck to her breasts, playing with them though the fabric. She vaguely felt his body weight leave her before he returned. Something hit her cunt but she wasn’t sure what.</p><p>His body got back on top of her, kissing her passionately and fiercely as his fingers played with her nipples though the lace. Moaning as his lips hit her neck again, she felt something brush against her clit before the vibration started.</p><p>“Oh...” she moaned.</p><p>The feeling was somehow more than before and greater as the vibration rose, buzzing in the air.</p><p>Her breath hitched as she felt her orgasm build and she began to wither and buck her hips against the hard item placed in between her folds and against her clit.</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Oh.” She screamed and heard Landon chuckle.</p><p>“Cum for me, naughty wolf.” He whispered and with a final “Oh..”, she did.</p><p>“Please...fuck me...” she whispered, before she felt her legs open and his mouth descend down her body, until he reached her clit.</p><p>He softly slid his fingers in and out of her while lapping at her clit.</p><p>A few more minutes passed and she was done, screaming out his name with force and vigour.</p><p>“Fuck me!” She begged and felt his body weight leave her.</p><p>She faintly heard his belt unbuckling and his clothes falling to the floor, before she felt the head of his hard cock just outside her entrance. She sighed in anticipation but she didn’t feel her enter her, just the head of his cock outside her entrance as he moved it up and down.</p><p>He even moved it so it pressed against her clit and his cock was engulfed in her folds.</p><p>“Just fuck me <em>already</em>, Landon!” She growled.</p><p>Soon, she felt a gentle push of him entering her soaking wet pussy and she whined with anticipation and joy. She heard he sigh with pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck...” she whispered.</p><p>“Always so wet and ready for me, amor.” He whispered as his thrusts started, slow and gentle.</p><p>So slow it was painful. Her legs wrapped his waist, pulling him deeper inside her as he continued to thrust.</p><p>“Faster! <em>Please</em>, faster!” She screamed and Landon obliged.</p><p>She felt an orgasm build and let go, shocked when her entire body started trembling with pleasure. It was like every nerve had been engulfed in pleasure.</p><p>Landon followed soon afterwards, with a groan as his hot cum hit her walls and filled her.</p><p>Soon his body weight left her again as Landon undid the tie and lifted the blindfold.</p><p>Hope then threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.</p><hr/><p>Christmas tree decorating was a family affair and Landon hovered just enough to place the topper on top of the tree as they finished decorating.</p><p>They sat down for a meal and chatted about non sensical things.</p><p>Once they were finished, Landon and Hope snuggled up on one of the couches only for a flash to go off.</p><p>“You two are so cute, I couldn’t help myself.” Rebekah said, showing them the picture she had taken of them snuggling on the couch.</p><p>“Can I have an copy?” Hope asked and Rebekah nodded.</p><p>Nik then decided he wanted to snuggle with his cousin and Landon looked on in awe.</p><p><em>I’m seeing our future.</em> He thought.</p><hr/><p>Again, Hope surprised him with a two piece set this time, short shorts and a tank top.</p><p>Kissing her fiercely and passionately, his hand slipped into the shorts.</p><p>Hope broke the kiss to moan.</p><p>“Please touch me babe, <em>please</em>...” she whispered as Landon’s fingers invaded her insides.</p><p>He grinned and moved to get a few more surprises from his suitcase.</p><p>He got lube and a rechargeable cock ring.</p><p>Placing a few drops of lube inside the cock ring, he pumped himself hard and slid it down before approaching her. She was always wet for him, always almost ready.</p><p>He moved himself slowly inside her, until the raised nubs hit her clit and around her entrance.</p><p>“That feels different.” She whispered before he softly grinned and turned the little bullet vibrator on.</p><p>Soon, he found himself on the bed, back to the soft mattress, as she rode him.</p><p>“God yes! Yes!” She moaned as she rode him and the cock ring, enjoying the vibration and the raised nubs.</p><p>To add to the pleasure, she looked him straight in the eyes as she rode, bringing themselves closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>He couldn’t hold off, watching her ride him and came with a groan.</p><p>The moment his cum started to hit her walls, she came too and fell on his chest as they rode the wave of their now shared orgasm.</p><p>Soon, he was spent and withdrew, pulling off the cock ring and turning off the bullet vibrator.</p><p>“Let me sleep with him.” She whispered as she laid in his arms and he nodded.</p><p>She soon adjusted herself so his soft cock rest inside her warm cunt.</p><hr/><p>Caught under the mistletoe, they kissed. Soon the kiss grew passionate.</p><p>“Ou! There’s a child here!” Kol said, joking as they broke apart.</p><p>Everyone laughed as almost every couple had kissed under the mistletoe.</p><p>Most of the gifts had been wrapped and placed under the cellar.</p><hr/><p>Hope had now chosen to go simple, with a red slip as they slipped downstairs to the wine cellar. Pressed against the barrels, Landon rose Hope’s legs around his hips as he started to thrust. Soon, little whines and whimpers were escaping Hope’s mouth.</p><p>Soon they heard a noise, probably one of Hope’s family going for a midnight snack.</p><p>His thrusts continued but his hand was around Hope’s mouth and the other was playing with her clit and folds.</p><p>“Shh, amor, shh...” he whispered as they softly rode out their shared orgasm.</p><p>They detangled themselves and quickly but quietly moved back upstairs to her bedroom.</p><hr/><p>“It’s bonfire time!” Rebekah said and Landon looked confused.</p><p>“Every Christmas, we write our wishes down then throw them into the bonfire.” Hope whispered as pieces of a paper were pressed around.</p><p><em>I wish for more Christmases with Hope.</em> Landon wrote</p><p><em>I wish that this will be the best Christmas Landon ever has.</em> Hope wrote.</p><p>They both threw their wishes in the fire.</p><hr/><p>Christmas Eve came and Landon laid on the bed, tied to the bed as Hope came out in a Sexy Santa outfit. He gulped as she got on top of his naked body.</p><p>“Now...” she said, seductively.</p><p>“We heard Landon Kirby has been a <em>very</em> good boy this year so we thought we would reward him.” Hope whispered seductively as she moved down his body and grasped his cock softly.</p><p>“<em>Very</em> good.” He affirmed.</p><p>Her mouth soon descended down his cock, taking it all in as his balls hit her lips and the head of his cock hit the back of her throat over and over again as her mouth moved and her hands played with his balls.</p><p>Soon, he was exploding inside her skillful mouth.</p><p>Before she swallowed, she looked up at him and opened her mouth, her tongue coated with his cum. She raised the skirt of the lingerie to slip down the panties and showed him her bejewelled butt plug, facing away before kissing him and then licking at his nipples.</p><p>He moaned, enjoying the feeling of her tongue on his nipples.</p><p>She then nibbled a bit on his ear before whispering “<em>So</em> good I think I might let you fuck my ass tonight.”</p><p>He gulped. They almost <em>never</em> did anal. In fact, he knew they had only done it once or twice.</p><p>Her hands had started to pump his cock, building it to a full ejection.</p><p>With generous amounts of lube on his cock, Hope moved the butt plug out of her ass and then slammed him deep inside her ass. She rode his cock, back facing him as she held the bullet vibrator from the cock ring inside her as she played with herself.</p><p>“Yes! Go deep...” she moaned as he began to move his hips and thrust.</p><p>Her ass was so tight, so very tight. He still liked her pussy more, but her ass..</p><p>Soon, he groaned as he filled her ass with his cum and she soon came with a scream of his name on the bullet vibrator, squirting over his lower body as she screamed.</p><hr/><p>It was bittersweet as they returned to Mystic Falls. They had enjoyed themselves and the thrill of not being interpreted by roommates.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>